


Poker Night

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [54]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Flirty Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers is done, gala night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve groaned before leaving the walk-in closet. “I look like an idiot,” he called out, frustrated when his tie just would not sit right. Plus, he was pretty sure he put his cufflinks on backwards.“Steve, you are capable of many things, my love. Looking like an idiot, is not one of them. Now, acting like one…” Tony started, making Steve roll his eyes. He stepped into their bedroom, looking utterly defeated.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, found one more! lol I cannot remember the prompt it was for though, sorry!

Steve groaned before leaving the walk-in closet. “I look like an idiot,” he called out, frustrated when his tie just would not sit right. Plus, he was pretty sure he put his cufflinks on backwards.

“Steve, you are capable of many things, my love. Looking like an idiot, is not one of them. Now, acting like one…” Tony started, making Steve roll his eyes. He stepped into their bedroom, looking utterly defeated.

“Fine. I _feel_ like an idiot,” Steve mumbled as he fussed with his cufflinks. “What?” Steve looked up to find Tony frozen in place, his eyes sweeping up and down his body slowly, jaw hanging.

“You look amazing. Wow,” Tony finally said. His expression was so soft and genuine, Steve relaxed a little.

“Really?”

Tony nodded in response, before calling him over to fix the tie that had been driving Steve absolutely mental tonight.

“Why are we doing this again?” Steve couldn’t help the question. Logically he knew the answer, but he hated wearing suits enough to ask for the millionth time in the hopes that maybe – just maybe – Tony would agree to stay home.

“Casino Royale is one of the biggest fundraisers in town. We go, play poker and other fun games for a couple of hours, gives the Avengers a bit of good PR, we get a night out from it. It’s a win-win!” Tony had undone the mess that was his tie and was starting to work on it again. “Plus, I get to look at you, in this masterpiece of tailoring, all night. We need to do this more often.”

“We can play poker, at home, without me having to dress up like this,” Steve waved his arms up as he spoke, making Tony frown as he lost one end of the tie. “Sorry. I just really don’t get what you like about me all dressed up. And seriously, if we stay home: strip poker! That has to sound more appealing.”

Tony chuckled lightly, a playful smirk on his lips. “You know how you always say you love when we’re on vacation, cause I dress down more, and you find that sexy cause I _never_ dress like that at home? Well, same deal, mister. I like the tight workout gear, but seeing you in a perfectly tailored suit? That is a sight to behold. And, I love a good game of strip anything, but again… Getting to spend the night, looking at you and imagining every piece of clothing falling slowly to the ground when I strip it off you later? Worth it.”

Steve swallowed hard, trying not to let Tony’s words affect him. He knew the pants would leave nothing to the imagination otherwise. Tony smoothed down his tie before grabbing his wrist, and slowly re-arranging the cufflink there.

“I will spend the night fantasizing about every perfect inch of skin and muscle under your shirt. About pulling you into the elevator by that now expertly knotted tie. And how easy it’ll be to undo.” He switched to the other cufflink, knowing full well his words were sinking in exactly like he wanted them to. “About undoing every one of these buttons – one by one, slowly – when I have you lying in bed, and kissing my way down your chest. I’ll get to look at your ass in those pants and imagine every way I want to get in them, and how I want to take you when I get you out of them.”

“Tony-“ Steve breathed out heavily.

“Get my point now, stud?” Tony kissed him gently, almost chastely. “Still want to stay here?”

“Well yeah! After that, I really don’t want to go anywhere.”

Tony kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. “But the reward at the end will be that much sweeter. And, you get to walk around that room knowing how I’m looking at you. What I’m thinking about. Only you have that effect on me. Plus, I already told Pepper we were going, and she scares me, so we kinda have to go.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “One hour.”

“Two.”

“Hour and a half.”

“Deal.” Tony turned and headed for the door.

“I’m still not happy about this,” Steve mumbled as he grabbed his suit jacket from the corner of the bed.


End file.
